


Bibliophile

by DivergentAngel



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Arden Cho - Freeform, Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Korean Characters, Love Letters, POV Third Person, Rocky is adorable, Secret Love Letter, Yay no angst, book nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentAngel/pseuds/DivergentAngel
Summary: In which a popular bad boy leaves notes in the not-so-popular smart girl's locker.book 1 in Astro series[ROCKY / PARK MINHYUK, ASTRO FANFICTION, HIGHSCHOOL AU]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In which a popular bad boy leaves notes in a not-so-popular smart girl's locker.
> 
> CAST;  
> Arden Cho AS Jeon Areum   
> Park Minhyuk AS Himself
> 
> WARNINGS;  
> None.
> 
> NOTES;  
> ~High School au  
> ~ I will be using Minhyuk more than Rocky
> 
> DATES;  
> Start; 14/08/16  
> End; _ _ / _ _ / _ _

****There was once a popular bad boy who danced , and there was also a not-so-popular smart girl who read.

One day the popular bad boy, Park Minhyuk, noticed the not-so-popular smart girl, Jeon Areum. He saw her, while he was dancing in the practice room, walking to library, every week on Tuesday and Thursday. 

So every week on Tuesday and Thursday forth he, after last period he would leave a slip of lilac paper in her locker, and she, every week on Tuesday and Thursday, would read the message on the lilac slip of paper on her way to library.

And when she uncovered the truth of who he was, he asked her: "Why do you go to the library?"   
And she replied; "I'm a bibliophile, Minhyuk. It's what bibliophiles do."

 


	2. tuesday, week one;

Jeon Areum was walking from her last period - Biology. They had been identifying unicellular organisms and to be quite honest, she was sick of it already. She rushed to her locker to pick up her book bag, and go to the library before it got busy. Though when she opened her locker, a slip of lilac paper floated out of her locker and onto the hard flooring of the hallways.

Curious as to why she had a lilac piece of paper in her locker, Areum picked up the slip of paper. She unveiled the note, and there was neat, almost perfect handwriting.

_Hello, I know you've recently moved  back from Japan_   
_and I'd like to let you  know that you're very beautiful._   
_See if you can find out who I am? We had last lesson_   
_together :) ._   
_-the person you just had class with_

"Hmph" Areum frowned to herself "The person you just had class with."   
_There was at least twenty-eight other pupils in_ _my_ _class - they couldn't perhaps give some specifics,_ Areum thought with a roll of her eyes. _And, I moved back from Japan months ago, they need to keep up with the programme._

Shaking off the thought, and the note, she walked to the library, like she does every week on a Tuesday and Thursday.


	3. thursday, week one;

Areum had once again received a slip of lilac paper, presumably from _'the person you had class with last'_ as it had the same neat, almost perfect handwriting. She unfolded the small sheet of paper and read it;

_hello, when we were allowed to choose partners for the_  
 _assignment Mrs. lee gave us I looked almost immediately towards_  
 _you._ _I was tempted to ask you but I was afraid because_  
 _I thought you'd_ _turn me down and then when the bell rang,_  
 _you shoved everything in your bag and rushed out the classroom,_  
 _I had to beat you though, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten_  
 _this note._  
 _P.S I_ _hate Mrs lee too._  
 _-the person you just had class with_

 

Areum sighed, crumpled the note up before stuffing it in her bag, heading off to the library as usual. Thinking she may get more notes from the so called _'person you just glad class with'_ , Areum rummaged around for the crumpled piece of paper and read it once more.  
 _How do they know I hate Mrs. Lee? Anyways, though they sound a tad like a stalker, I could at least attempt to infer who the person is,_ she though half-reluctantly. all of a sudden, she felt a somewhat familiar feeling - the feeling of being watched.

Her head whipped around looking from left to right, behind and in front of herself.

Not a soul.

Now just outside the library's open doors, Areum stepped inside before finding herself a good book to engross herself into, preferably in the 'fictional' section of the library.


	4. tuesday, week two;

After another boring lesson of Biology, Areum walked to the locker she called hers , undone the padlock and retrieved her book bag.

Yet again, a slip of lilac paper floated out and landed on the floor of the hallways, which was bustling with students eager to get out of what at least half of them called hell. Seeming as it became a routine recently, Areum picked up the lilac note and read it.

_hello, yesterday i saw you sitting inside the coffee shop I like._   
_Isn't the bubble tea amazing there? Since I walked right passed the_   
_window i saw you were studying for the upcoming English test we have._   
_I'm guessing that you didn't get any study done at the library then :)_   
_Maybe you need a tutor? I would be happy to help - oh wait you,don't_   
_know my name yet. Oops, you will soon though_   
_\- the person you just had class with_

_Typical,_ Areum thought clicking her tongue. _Leaving me hanging, again._ As if it was a routine, Areum crumpled up the lilac note and tossed it in the depths of her book bag and headed off to the library, just to finish off the last chapter of her book and head home.

On one's way to the library, one would have to pass the practice room, to get to the library. So following the extremely familiar course, Areum  mindlessly passed the practice room. Though this time she wasn't mindless, she could hear the music blasting through the high-quality sound system - she wouldn't usually hear the music but all those times previous, the door was closed. Though this time it was gaping open.   
_He's going to go deaf by the time he's twenty, if he keeps his music that loud,_ Areum thought with another roll of her eyes and a click of her tongue. It seemed like she was doing that a lot recently.

Ignoring the volume of the music, she carried on her route to the library. Almost as soon as she got there, she sat down in the nearest corner in the nearest stool and read every last page in the book. Not sure if she was hearing things, her ears perked up as she could've sworn she heard the music from the practice room.

_Yes, you can still hear the freaking practice room music Areum. Go tell the twit to turn it down._ He slightly more a annoy-able inner-conscience answered. Following the guide of her inner-conscience, Areum marched down the hallways, thumb latched onto the strap of her bag.

Impatiently, she stood at the door watching the dancer move around, in synchronisation with the melody. Once he was done, Areum caught his attention. He walked over to her, slightly out of breath. "What do you want?"  
"What I _want_ is for you to turn your music down. But we can't _all_ get what we _want, can we?"_    
 "Give me _one_ dance move I can put in my routine, and then I'll turn it _down."_ He challenged her.  
Okay, show me the routine and I'll tell you what to put in it." Areum accepted.

Without hesitation, he played the music once more, his body moving with the high-volumed beat. Areum watched, half in awe (as she wished she could dance like that) and the other half in a judging manner, spying for a place to insert a dance move of hers.

Once he'd finished he looked toward her in hope that she had a suggestion. And she did. "You know after the pop and lock bit, when you end up like this," she starts getting in the position she was meaning "You could to a pirouette."  
"A pirouette?" He asked skeptically.  
"Yeah. Not like a ballet pirouette though. More like this,"Areum explains then demonstrates. He then tries and succeeds.   
He does the dance one more time, except with Areum's pirouette in. " I think you made it better, actually." He admitted, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.   
"Right, well I better be going."   
"Wait! I'm Park Minhyuk, though people call be Rocky."  
"Okay then, _Minhyuk,_ " Areum emphasises the uses of his real name "Have a good evening." She replies before walking out of the practice room and on her way home.


	5. thursday, week two

Timing it perfectly, Areum caught the lilac note in mid-air before it crashed into the hard flooring.

_hello, I heard you had some bother with that Rocky_   
_kid the other day. Are you Okay? I mean he's popular and_   
_sometimes very arrogant - believe me I know. Moving on, was your_   
_book good? (the one that stopped you from studying so you had to_   
_study while getting bubble tea). I promise that you'll find out who_   
_I am very, very shortly._   
_\- the person you just had class with_

Areum frowned: _how did they know about her interference with Minhyuk a.k.a Rocky?_ All of a sudden, the familiar 'ding' of her phone pulled her out pf her thoughts. She looked at the notification on the lock screen of her phone - her mother had texted her.

**_Sweetie, I'm gonna be late home from work, would you mind going straight to the middle school to pick up Minho? I'll be home to make dinner, we're having Kimchi and Rice._ **

Areum shrugged. It wouldn't matter that she didn't get to go the library, she hadn't started another book yet so she thought she might as well go with her mother's wishes. She then texted her back.

**_OK Sure, I'll go straight to pick Minho up from middle school, and now that you mention it, I can't wait for dinner either!_ **

_I guess I wont be going to the library today then,_ she thought with a shrug before walking out of the school her usually overflowing, but currently half-full book bag slung over her shoulder.


	6. tuesday, week three;

_hello again! I noticed you didn't go to the library on Thursday. I'm such a pabo I was watching out for you just so I can say I saw you go to the library again but oh well. I'm going to keep this short and sweet. So, to give you something to think about, I'll sign my initials, see if can actually find out who I am._   
_xoxo_   
_-P.M_   
  
  


_Park Jinwoo? Pyeon Chan-Mi? Park Soo-young?_

Nope, None, Nada, No-one with the initials P.M in her last period on a Tuesday and Thursday. Without even a second thought, she tossed the note in her book bag and headed off to the library once again.

Once through the double doors off the library she knew like the back of her hand, she made a not-so-direct b-line to the fictional section to read the next book in the series she had recently been so immersed in. A few hours perhaps could've passed, but Areum hadn't a clue and to be quite honest, she didn't care. Areum was so immersed in her book that she took no notice of the clock ticking its way around the twelve numbers, or the younger student studying for an exam that they thought was the biggest exam yet, she didn't even notice the kind, older-adult librarian attempting, and failing to get her attention.

Only the buzzing and default ringtone of her mobile brought her out of the immersed state she was in. Her brown eyes swiftly looked to the corner of the page where the page number was written: _683._

"Page 683." She recited quietly to herself. Areum's thumb hovered over the green 'answer' button. she braced herself for any type of scolding and answered her awaiting mother in the other end of the phone.   
" _Hi._ "  
"Hi? Hi? You won't be saying hi when you walk through the door and get grounded because your _two hours and three-quarters late."_

Areum gasped "Oh no, I'm so, so, so sorry I will be home ASAP." She stated but then hung up before her mum could comment.

Hurriedly, she shoved the book in the book bag, which was no longer stiff as she had used it so many times, and rushed out of the library doors and soon out of the school premises. On the way back to her house, it was quite lonely, as it was a later hour and there was not any rush-hour traffic, though her thoughts kept her company.

After five minutes maximum, she bumped into a not quite cold, hard shoulder. "Sorry." Areum apologized while still focusing on the path ahead. She didn't hear a response.

_Rude,_

But she thought wrong. All of a sudden she heard the one voice she really did _not_   want to hear.

She heard Park Minhyuk's voice. "Jeon Areum!" He bellowed down the quite small street. She sighed knowingly [knowing that she wouldn't be able to escape].

"What, _Park Minhyuk_." She spat out his name as if it was poison on her tongue.

"I just wanted to see if it was you." he replied bluntly.

"Okay, can I go now?" Areum asked impatiently, not really wanting an answer.

Minhyuk hesitated.

"Thank you very much, see you _never_." She said, begging to walk away. She flipped her sleek black hair behind her shoulder and began to  walk off. Minhyuk knew all too well he couldn't stop her with words, so it was the actions that mattered. He did thing one thing she nor he even expected to do: he grabbed her wrist that had a fist balled up frustratedly. Areum's head whipped round once more, creating fan of straight black around her angelic face.  She gave him a look that clearly screamed _"Let go of me or you'll obviously regret it!"_  

He spoke first. "I never got to thank you, for helping me out."

"I know." Areum dead-panned.

"So, thank you, Jeon Areum."

"Yeah, whatever. I really have to go otherwise I'm grounded and trust me, that isn't the best lifestyle." She says, putting _a lot_ of emphasis on how 'bad' being grounded really was.

"Oh well, I'll let you go then." Minhyuk said softly, releasing his some-what hard grip on Areum's wrist. He nodded when she gave a sof smile as to thank him. Without a second thought, she ran off home, her mind still on why Minhyuk [or as he liked to call himself, Rocky] had been so nice to her.

When she walked through the front door of her family household. Every thought about Minhyuk and the strange series of events happening had completely, temporarily vanished from her mind and she rushed through the small, shoe-filled porch and into the dining room after taking her school shoes off of course. Luckily, her mother was just setting down the steaming bowls of Kimchi Bokkeumbap. She placed her bag down on the floor and quickly sat at her usual place at the table.

"Hello, Areum." Her mother, Jeon Jinyeon says with an angry-expectant look.

"Hello Mother." Areum replied sheepishly before immediately tucking into the meal before her.  
  
  


**_admin's note:  Kimchi Bokkeumbap or_ ** **김치** **볶음밥** **_is Kimchi fried rice._ **


	7. thursday, week three;

\---BIOLOGY CLASS, AREUM---

The next day, she had saw Minhyuk and his friends in school, and they had completely ignored each other a they would any other day. 

Though enough of that morning. Right now, Areum was sitting in Biology, and she couldn't be more bored. She had finished the task with the microscope she was given, and Mrs. Lee had completely ignored Areum when she put her hand in the air to state that she was finished.

"Okay, I hope you're all done the assignment because I'm going to collect in all the books and hand them out randomly, and you are all going to mark that person's book, neatly" Mrs Lee interrupts, cutting out the classes quiet chatter.

Coming round the classroom, she collects in each student's book and then distributes the books. A book was slid onto Areum's desk [the desk where she sits alone because there isn't quite a full class of students] and labelled on the front was the name Park Minhyuk.

It was weird because the handwriting that inscripted the name into the book was awfully familiar but her mind was blank and she couldn't summon the place from where she'd seen it before...  
She opened the flap of the book and saw the neat almost perfect handwriting.

And then it clicked. 

The place where she'd seen the neat, almost perfect handwriting belonged to 'the person you just had class with' or rather, P.M. 

Yes, same P.M that had signed off Tuesday's note, and who had been sending her notes all this time. 

It was him, Park Minhyuk.

The Minhyuk who'd got Areum to help him with his dance and the one who'd leat her go after she emphasised how bad her punishment was. Without hesitation, Areum quickly marked Minhyuk's book and then raked for one of the notes inside her bag, which was sitting on the spare stool beside her. She pulled out a note, flipped it over and scribbled something on the back of it in messy, yet readable writing. She smirked to herself as she folded the note in quarters and kept the sheet near by, so if the the teacher were to see it, she could swiftly grab it out of sight.

Once the teacher had collected all the exercise books in and handed the, out again for people to view their markings, the bell rang, signalling the end end the school day. Luckily for Areum and the rest of the school, it was a Friday. As the class was dismissed, Areum practically ran out of the classroom, and straight to where she hoped Minhyuk's locker was. 

She slotted the note into his locker, or what she hoped was his locker [she didn't really know]. She rushed away quickly hoping no-one saw her. 

\---A FEW MINUTES LATER, MINHYUK---

Minhyuk felt out of regime.

He would usually get out of class as soon as possible, but this time, Jeon Areum [the girl he had been sending notes to via her locker] had gotten out before him. The only reason why he didn't slot a letter into her locker this Thursday was because she'd have already been to her locker, and gotten the things she needed out before going to the library. And, even if he did it now, she wouldn't get it till tomorrow and that would just seem even more out of place. 

So he clicked the combination of the padlock and opened the blue locker door. While others had chosen to deck out their lockers at the beginning of the year, Minhyuk had only chosen to magnet a picture of him and his family, him and his group of friends [they called themselves Astro] and another one of his martial arts class. Though what got him curios, was a small, folded up piece of paper that floated delicately to the marble flooring of the hallways. He bent down to pick it up, and what was written on it was his fifth and most recent note that he wrote to Areum. Minhyuk could see that there was writing scribbled on the other side due to the light shining through the paper.

 

He flipped the sheet over to see writing scribbled, yet readable handwriting. 

 

hello, I know who you are (not to sound creepy or anything) and   
if you wish to meet me aka the girl who you've been messaging via   
her locker aka J.A, then come to the library as soon as you get this.   
I'll be waiting in the fictional section.   
-the person you just had class with.

Minhyuk smirked slightly to himself, knowing what Areum was was doing, though he did not go to the library for fear of teasing by his group of friends. Yes he was Mr popular, but mr popular didn't exactly have boasting confidence all the time. Do he ignored the request she had made quite clear.

He went home to have some peace and quiet before he had to attend his martial arts class -- he was a black belt so practice was absolutely mandatory. Of course he didn't mind going, but sometimes it could be a bit tedious for him, repeating the same patterns over and over so the more junior belts could grasp the movements. But sometimes Minhyuk thought he had better things to do, but he didn't dare speak his mind in case he got yelled at by the master [the black belt who runs the class].

At the end of the school day, Park Minhyuk skipped dance practice, and Jeon Areum had waited in the library for him, until three quarters of an hour past and she then went home, ate and slept.


	8. tuesday, week four

**\--** ** LOCKERS, MINHYUK ** **\--**

Minhyuk had expected nothing more from Areum, but oh boy, he was wrong.

She had given him one more note -- but not at the end of the day, oh no, he had received the note at lesson change-over, though he didn't read it until lunch. He hadn't a clue when she had posted the small piece of paper, and he hadn't received any clues from Areum to whether she was curious that he had gotten the note or even read it. She kept her head forwards, not once tilting it to the side as whether to catch a small glimpse out the corner of her eye.

Nope, None, Nada, Nothing.

Not one small signal that he was able to pick up on. She had completely blanked him the whole day, and carried on like she normally would when she didn't know that Minhyuk was the one sending her notes.

Having a burst of confidence and adrenaline, he unfolded the slip of paper and read the scribbled, yet readable handwriting once more:

_Hi. I know you ignore me on Thursday and to say the least,_  
 _I wasn't a happy bunny. So as a final request, I ask you to come to_  
 _the practice room you introduced yourself in. Be there or don't._  
xoxo, j.a

Minhyuk could imagine Areum's sarcasm-filled tone saying this to him. Especially the "xoxo, j.a" bit. That would be executed with a dash of eye roll. Deciding to grant Areum's indignant wish, he vowed to himself that he would go to the practice room.

Lessons started and ended painfully slow. He watched each clock tick its hundreds of times round, and for him it as torture. To be honest Minhyuk never in a million years thought he'd be this eager to see a girl. _Ever._

After school, he went to the practice room he and Areum had first met in person. He walked into the studio and there wasn't anyone there. And after a minute or two, the door creaked open form behind him and he whipped his head around so fast that the sudden motion casued his neck to ache a lightly. Minhyuk realised that the dace guarded by straight black hair, belonged to Jeon Areum.

"Oh, you came," Minhyuk said, kind of surprised tainted he was beginning to think she wasn't going to show up.

"Yeah, I waited a bit to see if you actually came or not. So, sorry about the delay." She apologised. There was a somewhat awkward silence between the two. Areum spoke up.

"Why did you even send me those messages? Couldn't you just come up to me and started to talk to me?"

"That's the thing -- I didn't believe in myself that I could just come up and talk to you. You are pretty, intelligent, kind, sarcastic and sassy. I didn't think I could match that." Minhyuk explained deeply

"Well, thanks for the complements but you're _Park freakin' Minhyuk._ I would be very happy if you started to talk to me."

"You would huh?" He smirked, his hands sliding into his pockets.

"Yes, I would because I'm pretty sure that I had a crush on you at atleast the seventh-tenth grade point. And honestly, don't boast because I'm also very sure that you may like me, otherwise you wouldn't have sent me all these notes." Areum replied slash ranted, while mimicking his stance.

Minhyuk's popular and confident façade vanished. "Yes, actually, I do."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Surely, positively correct?"

"Yes Areum, I am surely, positively correct."

"Good," Areum confirmed. She walked forward a few paces and she hugged Minhyuk. He stood there frozen. He couldn't register what exactly was happening. Areum whispered in his ear "Because I like you too."  
  
After a few seconds, Minhyuk hugged her back and the two stayed in the embrace for an unregistered amount of seconds.


	9. thursday, week four;

ne they had pulled away form the what seemed ever-lasting hug, the two rested their foreheads together while they still had their arms round eachother.

For once, Areum smiled like an idiot [well, she classes herself as an idiot at some subjects but seriously- she was smiling like she never had before].

"So, I know this is awkward n'all and I know you don't particularly like me at the moment. But, would perhaps like to see if there," Minhyuk said in a soft tone - softer than Areum had ever heard - so much that it was almost a whisper but then he paused and looked down from Areum's gaze. "If there could be an us?"

Minhyuk mentally braced himself incase Areum had rejected him. But that's the thing - Areum didn't say a thing. She just stood there, blushed and smiled.

"Yeah, me too actually," she admitted, also looking down in embarrassment. "I'll meet you at the restaurant by the pier at seven o'clock tomorrow Minhyuk, just know that I'm hyped already." Areum says with a grin though she bit her lip to keep it concealed: it failed - miserably.

After announcing this offer to Minhyuk, she picked up her bag that she had left in the floor to hug Minhyuk, Areum quickly pecked him on the cheek with a sudden burst of confidence [or adrenaline]. After, she walked out with a cheeky smirk on her face.

And while she walked out and past the dance room, he stood there astounded and slightly [actually no -- very much] smitten. 

↠↞

Areum was nervous.   
No. Scratch that, her insides where engulfed in butterflies or moths, she couldn't quite tell. She hadn't strayed far from her usual clothing choices -- Areum had chose a denim black skirt on top of black fishnet tights and painted-leather Doc. Martin boots. On her top half she had chosen a black motorcycle print shirt and a fluffy, grey cardigan that had belonged to her grand-mother on her mothers side of the family. When she was little, she used to wrap herself in the cardigan and snuggle into it and it used to calm her down because after all these years the fresh daisy scent still lingered on the fabric.

As of right now, Areum had the fabric wrapped tightly around her arms and she was clutching it so hard she feared her nails would pierce holes in the sacred cardigan.

Her phone buzzed.

Turned out that it wasn't a text from Minhyuk it was a reminder that Minhyuk was die to knock on the Jeon Family home's door any minute now. A car had pulled up outside and in it was Minhyuk , and he was prepping himself for the date he was about to take his crush on. It might come surpisingly to some, but Areum was [fingers crossed] his first girlfriend. Of course Minhyuk has had crushes before but he hadn't even dare to ask them out.

He opened his car door and rubbed his palms on his jeans. He knocked on the Jeon families door, and when the door opened he politely mand respectively bowed to who turned out the be Areum's mother at the door.

"Annyeonghaseyo Park Minhyuk imnida -- is Areum here? I'm here to pick her up for our date." Minhyuk said politely.

"Aah, you must be that boy Areum likes -- two seconds, I'll go and get her." Mrs. Jeon stated. But before she could shout Areum's name up the stairs, she appeared with a smile on her face.

"Minhyuk, hi."

"Hello, are you ready?"

"Yes. Erm, Eomma I'll be back before eleven. Saranghaeyo." Areum told, kissing her mother on the cheek. As Areum shut the door, Mrs Jeon smiled to herself reminiscing her past: Gosh, I remember when she was just a baby and now she's all grown up -- going in her first date n'all.

Minhyuk wanted to do something memorable for their first date -- something quite simple. So he took her to a small restaurant not far from the suburb from there they lived -- it was a small oriental restaurant. After finally deciding, they ordered the chinese-for-two meal that was named "the wok".

The meal was pleasantly filling and the two played a game of 20+ questions while eating just to get to know eachother. At the moment, Minhyuk was trying to wrap his head around the places Areum's family had move to and the languages she could speak.  
"Wait, wait -- so you were born in Japan and taught Hangul and then your parents taught you English for the crack of it?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Areum confirmed at the severely confused boy. Little did she know, Minhyuk did get it, just he was pretending to see how she would react.

↠↞

After the meal, the two walked up to a field which wasn't far beyond the place where they ate. Currently, they were laying on a blanket Minhyuk had gotten from his car.

At least he came prepared.

With much regard that this science was quite the bit cliché, they were attempting to stargaze with the few stars that appeared on the black nights sky. "There's Orion's Belt."

"Where?"

"There, you see -- that constellation right there." Areum pointed out, and this time Minhyuk wasn't pretending. He truly didn't see the apparent Orion's Belt. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Minhyuk asked a question he has always wanted to ask her. "Why do you go to the library?"   
And she replied; "I'm a bibliophile, Minhyuk. It's what bibliophiles do."

Jeon Areum was the type of girl who used words Minhyuk had to look up in a dictionary -- which nowadays, was a tad harder to purchase without loosing street credit.

After they had finished stargazing [which was roughly about 10:30 p.m] he took her home and she thanked him for such a wonderful time. She said she'd see him tomorrow at school and bid him goodbye one final time with a peck on the check. And after she went in, he stood there [not for too long though] completely gobsmacked.

And that day, Park Minhyuk went home with a smile on his face -- and the cause of that grin was a certain girl name Jeon Areum.


	10. friday, week four; [finale]

It was the morning after their date and both of them couldn't be more happier to go to school. Minhyuk got ready early and headed to the practice room the school provided -- just to focus his mind. 

Weirdly, dancing calmed him. It was the beat of the music vibrating through the floor and how his body moved to the beat. 

Meanwhile, Areum had followed her usual morning routine. Nothing had changed except the buzzing, exciting, happy feeling that filled her body with euphoria. When she was wrangling all the paper, folders and books into her locker. After she managed to squeeze everything into the long metal compartments, a pair of large hands fanned over her face, covering her eyes. 

"Guess who?" An extremely familiar voice says. Deciding to play with him a bit, she purposely guessed wrong names.

"Park Jinwoo? No? Err, okay lemme think. Are you the really cute guy who took on a legit date yesterday?"

"Basically, yeah."

Areum turned around and smiled a cheeky smile. "So, what did you think? About us? About yesterday?"

"Personally, there -- for me anyways, is definitely an us." Areum confirmed. They both smiled and pulled eachother into a needing hug. They both stayed in the embrace, arms round one another, for what seemed like an eternity.


End file.
